massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
My Beginnings
Chapter 1 I opened my eyes to a blinding headache. I held up my head with my hands. “Uh…. where am I?” I opened my eyes to see someone kick me to the side of the hallway I was in. “Move over, noob!” I clutched my leg and wondered what a noob was. I looked to my side. A steady stream of people ran though the hallways, and I wondered where I was. I stood up, and then used my hand to brace myself as I swayed. I asked the next person that passed me. “Hey excuse me, do you know wh-” the person moved past me without a word. I tried to ask someone again. This time the person glared at me and moved on. I was getting more and more confused when I saw a group of people huddled together that looked as out of place as I did. I went up to them and asked them “excuse me, do you know where we are?” They stared at me, and then shook their heads. One of them stared at the floor “w-we don’t know. We just woke up here all of a sudden. They call this place spawn, and for some reason they call us noobs.” I walked to the nearest window, hoping to see something that was familiar when one of them called out and stopped me. “Don’t look out there! It’s, it’s…. horrible.” I hesitated, then curiosity overcame me and I looked out. I soon wished I hadn’t. The first thing I saw was a beautiful garden, with a walkway stretched out though it. As I followed the walkway, it ended up leading to a small wall. I noticed people jumping off the wall to the other side. Then the horror set in. The other side of the wall was about 4 blocks shorter than the inside, so people couldn’t climb back in. It seemed that as soon as you went over the wall all sense of humanity left you. People bit, punched, and kicked each other like animals, splattering blood over the grass it was fought over. Unarmed people were slaughtered by laughing warriors in iron armor, and those warriors in turn were slaughtered by diamond armored killers. I saw a person in diamond armor laugh as he cut though a crowd of unarmed men and women, then scream as they turned on him, trampling him under a river of feet and legs. After they killed the person in diamond armor, the group turned on itself to claim as much of the loot from the dead body as possible. A single woman made it though, covered in armor and blood, before getting stabbed in the back by another fighter. It was an endless cycle of blood and chaos. I stumbled and fell on my back, trying to rub the image out of my eyes, before hearing one of the people near me talk. “The-They say that we have to run though that to survive, but they must be lying right? We can just stay here right?” I was tempted to believe him, to tell myself that I would never have to see, let alone go out, into that area again. But my brain found one hole in that logic. “We don’t have any food.” I grimaced. I looked though my pockets. Not a single crumb of bread. I looked up at the person who was talking to me, and saw that his face was pale, and his eyes were wide open. “We can just beg for food right? People will give us enough food to live on right?” I could tell that he desperately wanted to believe that, and if I just agreed with him, it would be enough for his mind to accept his own idea, to calm himself down. But I grimly shook my head “Look at these people; they already ignored us when we asked them questions about where we were. If they won’t even satisfy our curiosity, then what are the chances in them satisfying our hunger?” I heard a thud on the floor, and noticed my companion had fainted. Oh well, I might as well look around. The building we were in looked like a grand castle, full of lavish rooms. However the bedrooms had no inhabitants, the kitchens had no ingredients, and the bathrooms had n- oh wait, they do. I finally found a staircase down to the ground floor. I went down and found the main entrance. I looked though the entrance as another wave of unarmed men and women ran out into the killing field. I shuddered, and then realized that I might have to make that run to have any chance of living. I sank to the floor, suddenly paralyzed in panic and despair. What was the chance of me actually surviving that? I had to either run though a killing field full of bloodthirsty murderers, or slowly starve to death. It seemed like only 1 out of a hundred people actually made it. Then it hit me, 1 out of 100….